fnaf_thefandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Afton
''"Father, it's me, Michael.." ''- Michael speaking to William Mike is the main protagonist in FNAF1, FNAF2, FNAF3, FNAF4, FNAF SL, and FFPS/FNAF6. He is known as Michael Afton, Mike Schmidt, New Security Guard, Eggs Benedict, and Successful Entreprenuer. Many people mistake him for his father, William Afton. Many still don't know his real name, Michael. While some say he's the Foxy Bully and some don't, He most likely isn't, but here he isn't any of them for many people argue about him being the Foxy Bully and the Bite Victim. 'Appearance' Mike wears a purple sweater, Blue jeans, Brown boots, hair in a styled good, and dark blue eyes. In the 2nd stage he has a tanned skin, and black eyes. in the 3rd stage, his skin is zombified, In the 4th minigame, half of his hair is missing, and has 1 glowing eyes and 1 black eye. In the 5th, he has a blueish purpleish skin, round purple circles around both glowing eyes, a sewed up area in his chest, and has yellowish glowing pupils. In the final minigame, Michael feels sick to his stomache with purple teeth. he has purple skin to match his sweater to. Later on, he wears security Uniforms and in FNAF3, as the new security guard, he wore purple pants and shirt. 'Backstory' In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Michael Afton is seen to be a sadistic and manipulative trickster, who never cease to abuse emotionally and psychologically his brother. He seems to have no care about his brother's depression, as he torments him even in his own room. However, he is extremely remorseful for his actions as he came to his little brother's bedside, apologizing for his actions. later, his sister, Elizabeth got scooped up then got crushed and killed by Circus baby. They were all stored underneath Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. once he was 18 or 19, he left home to go buy a house or apartment where he could watch the Immortal and the Restless in peace while sitting on his bed eating popcorn. a year or 2 years later his father asked him to go "put her back together again" and Michael accepted his request to go save his mother, his sister and other children killed and possessing the Funtimes. One day, Mike got tricked by Circus Baby into the scooping room, and Circus baby didn't get scooped at all. Mike got scooped, letting Ennard in his body. when he got home from the hospital, he felt sick to his stomache, and threw up Ennard and died when he heard the voice "You won't die". Michael got up, feeling fine. 50 years later, Michael was an an unknown age. He got a job at Fazbear's Fright, and ended up going face-to-face with his father. On the final night, Mike burnt the place to the ground, with him escaping. Mike then gone to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place, to free these souls. Sadly, 5 more children were slaughtered by a new Killer. on Saturday, The place was burned to the ground, freeing every lost soul including Mike and Henry free. Mike then decended into the heavens. 'Gallery' AftonWalk1.gif|Normal Mike AftonWalk2.gif|Stage 2 AftonWalk3.gif|Stage 3 AftonWalk4.gif|Stage 4 AftonWalk5.gif|Stage 5 AftonWalk6.gif|Stage 6 AftonPuke.gif|Vomiting Ennard AftonLay.png|Dead AftonReawake.gif|Revived a9S7N9f.gif|Adult years 590.png|Jeremy Fitzgerald. 522.png|Mike Schmidt. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Human Category:FNAF1 Category:FNAF3 Category:FNAF4 Category:FNAF SL Category:FNAF6 Category:FNAF2 Category:Afton Family Category:Male